1. Field of the Invention
Throughout life, one comes across many enjoyable scenes, either during everyday activities, or special vacation trips, which people have sought to remember. As imagination will sometimes fails us, people throughout the ages have sought different ways of capturing a scene more permanently than simply in our memory. Of these more permanent ways of capturing a scene, drawings, paintings, and photographs are the most common methods currently used. However, all three of these methods translate a three-dimensional view into a two-dimensional representation thereof, be it on paper for a drawing, a canvas for painting, or photographic paper for a photograph.